Le sommeil de la mort sur la plage des jours
by Na.Shao
Summary: Son visage soutient la solitude la plus pure, la plus déroutante qui soit avec une grâce qu'il tient de leur lignée. L'heure crépite sous sa peau alors que ses yeux de deuil s'ouvrent au ciel où s'animent les flocons immaculés, semblables à l'or du soir qui éclate parfois en volutes épaisses, chrysocales et inaccessibles ; le corps lumineux du printemps est encore bien loin.


**Blabla inutile :** cela fait un mois que cet OS mijote sur mon disque dur. Un mois que j'ajoute difficilement des mots les uns après les autres. J'ai du mal à produire ce texte, mais je l'aime profondément parce que je suis très attachée aux relations entre frères et soeurs, pour des raisons personnelles.

Cette histoire prend place comme un univers alternatif où Fili et Kili ne sont pas morts lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Le titre vient du poème "Trouver l'âge de ce village" de Maurice Fombeure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les filets embrouillés du jour s'enroulent autour de ses bras tels des lassos d'argent, et il accueille la sensation avec soulagement alors qu'une brise légère et sèche amène quelques flocons alpestres vers lui.

Piétiner l'abandon et sortir l'aube d'un silence pesant qui s'est instauré parmi les petits vaisseaux de pierre les maintient dans une activité bienvenue ; après les heures de désarroi profond qui ont rongé de longs sillons ensanglantés entre leurs veines, toute pensée lumineuse se voit choyée afin de nettoyer l'herbe imprégnée de sang ; sang hanté par les éclats étouffés de la mort, sang de leurs amis, sang de leurs ennemis. La pluie âpre du soir d'avant, tombée à travers la couche pâle de neige et la poussière accumulée du combat, a étalé tel un aplat les longues lignes écarlates qui ont fini par instiller le sol à la façon de racines submergées ; et ainsi sont revenus à la terre tous les êtres arrachés à la vie lors de cette bataille où les étoiles ont été brisées, une par une.

Ses longues mèches bouclées tombent en lignes d'or sur son visage et chantent le soleil d'hiver avec une aisance folle. Au creux des ombres graves qui peignent un orage de brume sur les pans montagneux d'Erebor, sa voix accroche la volupté de la neige contre laquelle les rayons glorieux viennent se réfracter ; lentement, son dos se relève et ses yeux d'argent fixent le lointain à travers le spectre des larmes qui ont été versées.

Son visage soutient la solitude la plus pure, la plus déroutante qui soit avec une grâce qu'il tient de leur lignée. L'heure crépite sous sa peau alors que ses yeux de deuil s'ouvrent au ciel où s'animent les flocons immaculés, semblables à l'or du soir qui éclate parfois en volutes épaisses, chrysocales et inaccessibles ; le corps lumineux du printemps est encore bien loin.

La nuit est descendue dans sa voix et Fili semble se baigner dans un océan de constellations éteintes, mises au rebut et inutilisables. Il ne devrait pas se tenir là, dans le froid, alors que ses pansements s'engorgent de sève rouge à chaque mouvement trop prononcé, à chaque sursaut infini qui l'agite lorsque l'on s'approche trop près de lui. Il sait que Dwalin va finir par le retrouver pour lui dire de retourner au lit, de se reposer, mais les images qui hantent ses nuits et qui se meuvent derrière ses paupières rendent l'entreprise presque impossible.

Fili soupire et des petits nuages de vapeur s'échappent de ses lèvres gercées ; des éclats de jaune et de violet dansent autour de son menton alors que l'air frais glisse sur sa peau comme une caresse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est témoin d'une bataille d'une telle ampleur et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il observe des rivières écarlates s'échapper de chaque recoin ; c'est simplement l'idée d'avoir presque perdu son frère qui le rend si amer, qui cristallise ses entrailles et décolore la nébuleuse peinte dans son esprit.

Certaines pensées le troublent tellement qu'il se dérobe à lui-même, au monde qui s'étend sous ses pieds, et il se rend compte avec une grande affliction qu'un difficile chemin de reconstruction se dresse devant lui, devant eux.

Un pincement douloureux agite sa nuque colorée d'étincelles rougeâtres aux reflets ambrés ; il grimace et caresse l'étendue de peau meurtrie alors que le ciel dilue le vent qui effleurait lentement, jusqu'ici, ses joues couvertes d'arabesques tailladées à même la chair. Le soleil sue doucement à l'horizon, larmes cuivrée glissant sur sa peau, et Fili disperse tant bien que mal les spectres qui hantent son échine et agitent sa colonne vertébrale de frissons drus et ardents. Il soupire, ferme les yeux —

Un long bras timbré d'argent et de blanc s'enroule autour de lui ; une odeur familière de terre et d'épices caresse son nez alors que le froid continue de lécher la peau exposée qu'il lui offre.

Les veines de Kili sont rugueuses et compactes, semblables à des petits chemins insolites inscrivant une histoire des plus enivrante sur la toile de sa peau. La cendre de l'hiver s'est glissée à travers les différentes couches de muscles tellement le contact est glacial, comme si son bras était fait de neige et de glace, d'ombres gelées dans un passé incertain.

Fili continue d'observer les traces de la cascade neigeuse qui décore les pics et soupoudre le monde d'un peu de délicatesse, déglutit, et Kili s'autorise un geste simple qu'il sait apaisant : ses doigts se faufilent entre ceux de son frère, serrant paisiblement l'étendue de chair où un champ de bataille se déploie et où les ombres crachent leurs ectoplasmes.

La douleur d'être en vie le saisit brusquement et il inspire, expire, inhale difficilement mais l'angoisse passe aussi furtivement qu'elle est arrivée ; des étincelles bousculent ses pensées et Kili serre sa main un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps avant que leurs regards ne se croisent enfin.

Un souffle et le matin s'éclipse dans une chaleur fraternelle alors que le soleil laisse place aux épines d'un orage reconstructeur.


End file.
